Narnia (Expansion)
Narnia is world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #3. Story First Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in a snowy Narnia, where they find the Pevensie children being attacked by Heartless. Sora, Donald and Goofy saves them and quickly befriends them, as Lucy welcomes them. Sora, Donald and Goofy learn that Lucy has entered this world via wardrobe, and takes them to meet a friend of her's, Mr. Tumnus. They discover Mr. Tumnus has been taken by the Witch, Jadis, and meet Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, who tell them about Aslan. According to the beavers, Aslan intends to take control of Narnia from the Witch. The seven must help Aslan; it has been prophesied that if two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve sit in the four thrones, the White Witch's reign will end. Sora, Donald and Goofy acts as support to the Pevensies. Edmund sneaks off to visit the Witch. When he arrives at her castle, she is angry that he did not deliver his siblings. The Witch sends wolves to hunt down the children and the beavers, who barely escape. Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat the wolves while protected the children and the beavers. Edmund is chained in the Witch's dungeon, where he meets Tumnus. The Witch demands that Edmund reveal where his siblings are. After Tumnus claims that Edmund does not know anything, The Witch tells Mr. Tumnus that Edmund betrayed him, then turns Tumnus to stone. While Sora, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Lucy, Susan and the beavers travel, they hide from what they believe to be the White Witch. It is really Father Christmas, a sign that the Witch's reign is ending. Father Christmas gives Lucy a healing cordial which will bring back life to any injured and a dagger to defend herself with. Susan receives a bow and arrows and a magical horn that will summon help when blown, and Peter a sword and shield. He also gives Sora, Donald, and Goofy armor and accessories that are useful to them and only them. After evading wolves led by Maugrim, and defeating some Heartless, the group reaches Aslan's camp. Aslan is revealed as a huge and noble lion who promises to help Edmund. Later, two wolves and Heartless ambush Lucy and Susan. When Peter intervenes, Maugrim attacks him, Sora, Donald and Goofy step in to help Peter and defeat Maugrim. Some of Aslan's troops follow the other wolf to the witch's camp and rescue Edmund. Peter, Sora, Donald and Goofy are knighted by Aslan. The White Witch journeys to Aslan's camp and claims Edmund, but Aslan secretly offers to sacrifice himself instead. That night, as Lucy and Susan covertly watch, Aslan is killed by the White Witch. In the morning he is resurrected because "there is a magic deeper still the Witch does not know". Aslan takes Susan and Lucy to the Witch's castle, where he frees the prisoners that the White Witch turned to stone. Edmund persuades Peter, Sora, Donald and Goofy to lead Aslan's army to fight the White Witch's forces, who are powered by darknesss. To stop the Witch from attacking and killing Peter, Edmund attacks the White Witch and destroys her wand, but is gravely wounded by the Witch. As the Witch fights Peter, Sora, Donald and Goofy, Aslan arrives with reinforcements and kills her. After Edmund is revived by Lucy's cordial, the Pevensies become Kings and Queens. Aslan gives Sora the Narnian Pride keychain and he lets them leave to the Gummi Ship. Second Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy return to Narnia and meet with the Pevensies. They are all happy to see each other and decide to go and visit the other Narnians. They realize that much time has passed since their last visit, and the Pevensie's castle at Cair Paravel is in ruin. In the Telmarine castle, the lords of the council learn that Prince Caspian is gone, and Miraz, using Trumpkin, who has been captured, persuades them to attack the Narnians to retrieve Caspian, secretly plotting to kill him instead. Lord Sopespian suspects Miraz's motives, and discusses his treasonous thoughts with his ally, General Glozelle. Sora, Donald,Goofy and the Pevensies save Trumpkin from being attacked by Heartless; he quickly realizes that the four children are the Kings and Queens of Old and that Sora, Donald and Goofy are the Pevensie's guards and they continue on together. On the way, Lucy glimpses Aslan and tries to convince the others that she has seen him, but only Edmund believes her. Nikabrik and Trufflehunter lead Caspian to a gathering of the old Narnians, where he convinces them to help him win his throne so he can return their land. They meet the Sora, Donald, Goofy, the Pevensies and Trumpkin, and all journey to Aslan's How. Peter and Sora decide they will preemptively attack Miraz's castle, rejecting Lucy's advice that they wait for Aslan to return. The Narnians raid Miraz's castle, but Caspian ruins the plan by freeing Cornelius instead of opening the gate. He learns that Miraz killed his father, and confronts Miraz, but is wounded. Overwhelmed, Peter calls for a retreat. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Caspian, and the Narnians manage to escape, but with heavy losses. Upon returning to Aslan's How, Peter and Caspian argue, while back at the castle, Miraz is crowned King. Nikabrik, with the aid of Pete and a werewolf, offers Caspian his help to guarantee victory. Pete uses darkness to summon Jadis, the White Witch. From inside a wall of ice, the White Witch tries to convince Caspian to free her, when Sora, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Trumpkin arrive. Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat Pete, the werewolf, and Nikabrik. Peter knocks Caspian and Sora aside to face the Witch himself, but begins to be entranced, until Sora shatters the ice, destroying the Witch's apparition. As Miraz and his army arrive at Aslan's How, Caspian suggests Peter, Sora, Donald, and Goofy and Miraz duel to the death, with the loser's army to surrender, to buy Lucy and Susan time to find Aslan. Miraz agrees to the duel, not wanting to look like a coward in front of his men. The girls are attacked by Telmarine soldiers and Heartless, so Susan remains behind to fight them and Lucy continues alone. Peter, Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat Miraz, and gives Caspian his sword to finish him off, but Caspian spares Miraz's life. Sopespian kills Miraz with one of Susan's arrows and accuses the Narnians, leading to a battle, with the Telmarines gradually winning. Lucy finds Aslan in the woods and he awakens the trees, turning the battle in the Narnians' favor. Sopespian orders retreat to a bridge, where they are confronted by Lucy and Aslan. Aslan summons the river god, who destroys the bridge, killing many of the soldiers and swallowing Sopespian, and winning the battle. Caspian invites the Telmarines to remain in Narnia if they will coexist peacefully with the Narnians; but if they wish, they can return to the human world, from which they originally came to Narnia. Some, including General Glozelle, agree to do so, and Aslan creates a portal for them and the four Pevensies. Susan kisses Caspian, knowing they will never meet again, as Aslan had told her and Peter that they will never return to Narnia. The Pevensies say their goodbyes to Sora, Donald and Goofy, and return to England, leaving Caspian as King. Third Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy find themselves on the Dawn Treader, Caspian's ship. They reunite with Lucy and Edmund and meet their cousin Eustace Stubb. Caspian invites Sora, Donald and Goofy on a voyage to rescue the seven Lords of Narnia whom his uncle Miraz banished. In the Lone Islands, where people are sold as slaves, Caspian,Sora, Donald, Goofy and Edmund are captured and imprisoned while Lucy and Eustace are sold as slaves. Sora meets one of the lost lords, who reveals that the slaves are not sold, but sacrificed to a mysterious green mist. They are rescued by their crew. Bern, who becomes the new governor, gives Caspian a sword, one of seven given to each of the lords by Aslan. At another island, Lucy is abducted by the invisible Dufflepuds who force her to enter the manor of the magician Coriakin to find a visibility spell. Coriakin encourages the crew to defeat the mist by laying the lords' seven swords at Aslan's Table on Ramandu's island, but warns them that they are about to be tested. Lucy recites a beauty incantation she found, and enters a dream in which she has transformed into Susan and neither Lucy nor Narnia exist. Aslan chides Lucy for her self-doubt, explaining that her siblings only know of Narnia because of her. Another sword is recovered from a magical pool that turns anything that touches it into gold, including one of the lost lords. Meanwhile, Eustace finds, and steals from, a rock pit full of treasure. While Sora, Donald, Goofy, Edmund and Caspian look for Eustace, they discover the remains of another of the lords and recover his sword. A dragon approaches and is driven away from the Dawn Treader. The dragon is Eustace, transformed by the treasure after succumbing to its temptations. Reepicheep befriends Eustace, and Eustace is touched by the mouse's kindness. He undergoes a change of heart. The crew arrive at Aslan's Table to find three lost lords sleeping. As they place the swords on the table they realize one is still missing. A star descends from the sky and transforms into Lilliandil, a beautiful woman who guides them to the Dark Island, lair of the mist, where they discover the last surviving Lord, Rhoop. Edmund's fear manifests itself as a monstrous sea serpent-like Heartless called Ruler of the Sea that attacks the ship. Sora, Donald and Goofy fights the Heartless with the help of Eustace, but Rhoop wounds him with the last sword, causing Eustace to fly away with the sword impaled in his side. He encounters Aslan, who transforms him back into a boy, removes the sword from his body and sends him to Ramandu's island with it. As the crew fights the Heartless, the mist tries to distract them by appearing as Jadis, the White Witch. Eustace reaches the table and places the sword upon it, allowing the swords to unleash their magic and bestow Edmund's own sword with the power to slay the Heartless, the death of which awakens the three sleeping lords, destroys the mist and Dark Island and liberates the sacrificed slaves. Eustace rejoins Lucy, Edmund, Caspian and Reepicheep, Sora, Donald and Goofy, and they sail to a mysterious shore before a massive wave. Aslan appears and tells them that his country lies beyond, although if they go there they may never return. Caspian refuses, knowing that he has more duties to do as king, but Reepicheep is determined to enter, and Aslan blesses him before he paddles beyond the wave. Aslan opens a portal to send Lucy, Edmund and Eustace home, but informs Lucy and Edmund they have grown up and can never return to Narnia. Aslan encourages them to know him in their world by another name, and tells a reformed Eustace that he may return. The three enter the portal and are return to their world. Aslan thanks Sora, Donald and Goofy for everything. Sora, Donald and Goofy bid Aslan and others farewell and they warp to the Gummi Ship. Characters * Jadis, the White Witch (Tilda Swinton) * Peter Pevensie (William Mosely) * Susan Pevensie (Anna Popplewell) * Edmund Pevensie (Skandar Keynes) * Lucy Pevensie (Georgie Henley) * Aslan (Corey Burton) * Mr. Tumnus (James McAvoy) * Mr. Beaver (Ray Winstone) * Mrs. Beaver (Dawn French) * Ginarrbrik (Kiran Shah) * Father Christmas (James Cosmo) * Maugrim (Michael Madsen) * Vardan (Jim May) * Oreius (Patrick Kake) * General Otmin (Shane Rangi) * Prince Caspian (Ben Barnes) * King Miraz (Corey Burton) * General Glozelle (Pierfrancesco Favino) * Lord Sopespian (Damián Alcázar) * Doctor Cornelius (Vincent Grass) * Queen Prunaprismia (Alicia Borrachero) * Lord Bern (Terry Norris) * Lord Rhoop (Bruce Spence) * Lilliandil (Laura Brent) * Eustace Scrubb (Will Pouter) * Lord Gregoire (Corey Burton) Boss Themes First Visit * Maugrim and the wolves - Sinister Shadows * Ginarrbrik - Squirming Evil * General Otmin - Vim and Vigor * 300 of members of the White Witch's army - The Battle * Jadis - The Encounter Second Visit * Pete, Nikabrik and Wolf - Rowdy Rumble * 400 Telmarine Soldiers - Sinister Shadows * Miraz - Vim and Vigor Third Visit * Ruler of The Sea - Depths of the Darkness Trivia * Narnia is partly considered a Disney world, seeing as how Disney lost the rights after the second Narnia movie. * Time also seems to move quicker in Narnia in between each visit. Seeing as how the Pevensie's grow up so quick in the second and third visits. Category:Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion